deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/War vs Skullduggery pleasent
War (Darksiders) vs Skullduggery pleasant (Skullduggery pleasent books) Who is deadliest Edges Chaoseater vs Tanith low's sword: Chaoseater is not only the bigger weapon but skullduggery is not as well trained with a sword as war. Edge Chaoseater. Crossblade vs Pistol: The pistol has superior range, accuracy and killing power. Edge Pistol. Sceptre of the ancients vs Mercy: The sceptre is a one hit kill where as mercy is not. Edge Sceptre od the Ancients. Fireballs vs Scythe: The fire balls may be a ranged weapon but the scythe is just much more deadly. Edge Scythe. Who. Is. Deadliest? Skullduggery pleasent War War is riding ruin through a desolate and barren wasteland. He is still confused after his encounter with the squid faced demon. He has never faced a creature with such skill, such power, such greed. These thoughts swirl round his head as he rides along. Skulduggery pleasant is watching from a distance. He knows this being from the rumours he has heard and pictures he has seen. But something is different, something has changed. Ever since he was almost killed in battle by a mysterious sorcerer he is more cautious. He unholsters his pistol and aims at ruin. War senses all is not right and pulls on the reins stopping ruin in its tracks. He listens out for any noise; the slightest sound could give away a potential attacker. Skulduggery however has had years of experience and gives nothing away. He lines his shot up perfectly and fires. The bullet hits ruin square in the forehead sending it crashing down. War leaps off ruin before it hits the ground and rushes too its side. He checks for any sign of life but he finds nothing. Another bullet scrapes his shoulder and he unholsters mercy and fires into the direction it came from. Skulduggery jumps behind cover but is struck in the shoulder. He shouts in pain and pulls the bullet out. War having run out of ammo pulls out a crossblade and sneaks round the side of the rock skulduggery is hiding behind. He stands motionless waiting for the slightest movement, the slightest sound. Slowly skulduggery peeks round the side of the rock checking for any sign of war. Seeing nothing he steps out from behind the rock and the crossblade flies past his head. He fires his gun in the direction of the projectile and scores several hits in war. War winches in pain but he is much too tough to be taken down by a few measly projectiles. He pulls out his scythe and swings it at skulduggery who easily dodges it. He then clicks his fingers and a flame appears in his hands. He fires it at war catching him off guard and hitting him square in the chest. War beats out the flames and gose for an under arm chop almost taking off skulduggery’s arm. Skulduggery responds by sending a barrage of fireball at war knocking him to the floor. War rolls around trying to extinguish the flames dropping his scythe in the process. Skulduggery unsheathes Tanith low’s sword and stabs it downwards at war who, having now put out the flames, dodges out of the war and unsheathes his own sword. Skulduggery looks up in amazement at the size of the sword which gives war a once in a life time opportunity. He swings the sword and hits skulduggery sending him flying. Skulduggery lands with and thud his sword shattering on the floor beside him. He pulls himself up and clutches his broken arm. War seeing his chance charges at skulduggery. Just as he is about to hit skulduggery again his sword is disintegrated before his very eyes. He looks at skulduggery in amazement and sees him holing a sceptre with a black ruby in the middle. Skulduggery smiles and levels it at war who is still in utter shock. Skulduggery smiles and fires the blast disintegrating war instantly. Skulduggery whips out his phone and dials a number. The phone rings for a bit before someone answers the phone. “Hello who is this”. “Hello Kenspeckle it’s me skullduggery i seem to have broken my arm”. There is sigh from the other caller “Ok come over and tell me all about it”. Winner skullduggery pleasant Expert’s opinion While war had the superior weapons it was skulduggery’s training in fighting much more dangerous foes that won him the day. This round ends on friday the 4th of march and next round is Niko bellic( GTA IV) vs Red skull (Captain america). Category:Blog posts